Co-pending application Ser. No. 778,293 discloses a method for molding horticultural containers, such as flower pots, from a molding composition comprising polyurethane resin, aggregate (sand), silane compounds and iron oxide. The pots are molded and the composition cured either by means of a base or metal catalyst in situ in the resin or by means of an amine gas flowed through the mold. The flower pots produced by this technique have proved serviceable and satisfactory for many purposes particularly where drainage of excess water from the pots can be ignored. In many uses, however, when saucers intended to support the pots and to catch any excess water have been made of this molding composition, the permeability of the cured composition to water has been too great. The saucers have not retained excess water and consequently home furnishings such as rugs and tabletops can be solid or stained when the pots have been positioned in such saucers. This same problem has occurred in using these types of flower pots when they are absent a drainage hole. In this latter type of pot, the grower plans to water only moderately but expects the pot to retain any excess water.
Although it is desirable to have waterproof saucers and flower pots, it is also desirable to have a pot of porous nature so that the roots of plants contained therein can be aerated to promote both root and top growth.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a horticultural container, such as a flower pot or drainage saucer, having both the desired porosity allowing permeability of air while simultaneously retaining accummulated water. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following description.